Rescue Me!
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Seto and Anzu are engaged and happily living together. until she finds out that seto is keeping secrets from her, one inparticular that leads to her kidnapping by none other than Malik, but why? rnr please Seto x Anzu Rebecca x Mokuba


A/n: hello again! This is a sequel to Seto's Valentine! Thank you so much to those who liked it. Please enjoy and review! Ja!

Special thanks to Egyptian Rose Sama for helping my small brain out. (Bows humbly.) I am not worthy!   

Rescue Me!

'----------------------------------------------------------------

  Anzu sat up in bed to see Seto sitting at his laptop.

She glanced at the clock to see that it was nearing two.

It had been exactly two months since Valentines Day and they were in the process of moving her in.

He'd proposed just two weeks before and everything was going smoothly---until today that is.

Something had upset him early in the day.

A phone call that he'd gotten extremely angry over.

She'd gone out of her way to make him happy but he avoided her whenever possible.

Finally she gave up and went to bed.

Her voice startled him.

"Sweetie what are you still doing up? You've got a really important meeting tomorrow remember?"

He shook his head, never looking up at her.

"I canceled it, this is more important."

Now she was fed up.

She stood and walked over to him.

"If you don't tell me what's going on in three seconds I'll unplug this and send it on a short flight through the window!"

He scowled at her before pressing the save button several times and pulling out the disk that his project was on---just in case she followed through with her threat.

"Fine but you have to listen carefully and sit down."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do I have to sit down?"

He gave her a concerned look and closed the laptop.

"Because I'm not going to catch you if you faint."

The look on her face was a cross between anger and confusion, but she sat on the edge of the bed.

He rolled his chair over to her and took her hand as he looked into her eyes.

"You've been threatened. I didn't want to tell you because I thought I could handle it. I've been threatened before, but it seems it has nothing to do with me this time."

She sat quietly for a moment, thinking over his words.

Her expression was blank and she reached a trembling hand out to his as she stared into his eyes.

"Kaiba---"

He knew something was wrong then.

She hadn't called him Kaiba since high school and he got a nervous look on his face as he nodded slowly.

She continued in an icy calm voice that scared him.

" You are not only my lover, but I live with you. I eat with you, most nights we sleep in the same bed. I trust you with my life, I love you---"

He swallowed the lump in his throat as her face turned from serene to pure hatred.

"AND YOU KEPT A SECRET LIKE THAT FROM ME?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Seto stood and quickly started walking backwards but she followed as she continued.

"And what do you mean 'I'm not going to catch you if you faint'? I'd catch you and what makes you so sure I would have? I'm not some weak little princess! I've faced worse with more courage than the men around me!"

He was looking for a way out when he bumped into the floor length window behind his desk.

She was just inches from his face and spoke softly in his ear.

" Why is it exactly that you think you need to protect me?"

He shivered at her tone and closed his eyes, leaning forward and loosely wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I love you. I want to look out for your best interests. I know you're not weak Anzu. Far from it, you're much stronger than me."

He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her close, holding her to him.

She scowled as he grinned at her.

"Don't do it."

He gave a mock confused look but she saw the gleam in his eyes.

"Do what? This?"

She took a slow deep breath as he ran his lips over her neck, smelling the sweet perfume she wore.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alright---"

He smirked before kissing the back of her ear.

"Alright what?"

He was about to kiss her neck when she gave a sigh that just didn't sound right and fell into his arms.

He caught her and stared into her face, concerned.

"Anzu?"

He traced her lips with his thumb and picked her up, her long nightgown trailing to the floor as he carried her over to the bed and sat down, still holding her in his arms.

While he had to admit he liked her this way, sleeping calmly, he was worried.

He'd never made her faint before.

Weak yes, faint no.

He patted her cheek and leaned closely to her.

"Anzu?"

She couldn't hold it anymore and started giggling.

"I thought you said you wouldn't catch me if I fainted."

He growled and stood, clenching his fists.

"That's not funny I really thought there was something wrong!"

She sat up with a pout.

"You had it coming!"

He turned from her and stared out the window.

"That wasn't funny Anzu. You scared me."

She sighed and stood.

She walked around in front of him and kissed him.

At first he was emotionless and cold as steel but he gave in with a sigh and deepened her kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and looked into her eyes as he broke away.

"No more fainting okay?"

She smiled and nodded, kissing him again.

" Seto, I---"

He shook his head and kissed her before closing the door.

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Anzu woke with a strong arm around her waist.

She sighed happily and closed her eyes again.

She lay there for a few minutes, thinking how wonderful Seto was to her.

Though he rarely verbally told her he loved her, he did it in other ways.

Subtle things he did around the house.

Leaving her notes on her pillow when he had to be at work early, or just holding and whispering to her when they had a few minutes.

She loved him deeply and in just a few short months she was going to be married to him.

Life couldn't get any better.

She was startled to see his eyes when she turned.

"How long have you been awake?"

He smiled and playfully tugged at her hair.

"All night. I got up about an hour ago and fixed a cup of coffee. It's ten o clock."

She looked concerned and sat up.

"You're meeting!"

He shook his head with a warm smile as he looked up at her.

"I told you I canceled it---this is more important."

She smiled as he sat up as well and took her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"What's more important than a meeting?"

He closed his eyes and kissed her softly.

"You are."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

She sighed in contentment as he whispered to her and she grazed her fingers along the cool silk of his jacket.

His voice was soft and soothing.

"I love you."

He suddenly held her at arms length, resting his hands on her shoulders with a gleam in his eyes and a half smirk on his lips.

"Meet me outside in an hour and be dressed for dinner out."

She looked confused.

"But that would only be eleven."

He grinned and kissed her once more before standing and walking to the door.

"I know. Just trust me on this okay?"

And before she could answer he left.

It was only then that she noticed him wearing a black suite.

So, there she sat in the middle of the bed staring at the closet and wondering what her husband-to-be was up to.

     '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   An hour to the second later Anzu stood outside the front door in a semi formal dark blue dress and matching shoes.

She looked around for a moment but there wasn't another soul in sight.

Suddenly the wind picked up and she covered her eyes as she glanced up into the cloudless sky.

She had grown so accustom to the sound of a helicopter that she didn't hear the one approaching from behind until it was right over the house.

She smirked as Seto stepped down onto one of the landing blades and reached out his hand to her.

It was hovering a good four feet above the ground.

"Take my hand."

Trusting him completely, she took his hand and he drew her into it as it sped off, higher into the bright blue sky.

Before she could speak he kissed her.

He whispered into her ear softly.

"Don't talk. Just sit here with me."

It was more of a plea than a command, and so the rest of the flight was taken in complete silence.

She smiled as she held close to him and wondered just where he was taking her.

'-----------------------------------------------------

     The helicopter landed at the beach.

It was bright and sunny and---not perfect for a semi formal dress and matching shoes.

What was he thinking?

He was staring out the window for a moment but then suddenly he stood, reaching out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand as they stepped out and it flew off again.

He smiled brightly at the confusion on her face and kissed her ear before whispering.

"It's just up a head."

He then smirked as she gave a sigh of relief, and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up the bored walk.

"You didn't _really_ think I would have you get dressed up for nothing did you?"

She laughed.

"Well, I was starting to wonder when the helicopter landed at the beach."

She looked up at the cloudless sky and smiled as a cool breeze blew her hair around her face.

"Where _are_ we going?"

He gave a grin and shook his head, speaking in a singsong voice.

" Never gonna get it, never get it from meeeee."

She laughed again, her hair bouncing around her face.

Without warning he stopped and kissed her.

She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His kiss became more intense and she found herself in a trademark Seto Kaiba kiss, the only man in the world who could make her light headed just by kissing her.

They continued walking after a moment and in their bliss, neither noticed the figure following them---

'-------------------------------------------------------------------

    After an elegant lunch at an exclusive restaurant the afternoon went by quickly and the hour was approaching nine as Seto and Anzu sat together on a balcony.

Seto stood suddenly, aware of something Anzu had not noticed.

Without a word he pulled her out of the chair and back into the room before closing and locking the doors.

There was a look of worry in his eyes that concerned her and she took his hand to stop him as he began to walk away.

"Seto---"

She stopped as he looked at her, his gaze frightened and cold.

"He was watching us. Come, we'll be late for dinner."

He pulled her swiftly behind as they made their way to the roof where the helicopter had landed just moments before.

This time Anzu knew exactly where they were going.

Seto had the cook prepare diner and take it out to his newly rebuilt jet/dirigible where the two of them could be completely alone above the crowded city.

Her heart raced as she caught a glimpse of the threatening figure when they walked out onto the roof.

Though he was only a shadow he looked familiar to her.

Seto scowled at him and pulled Anzu into the aircraft.

She looked into his eyes as she sat next to him.

"Can't you do something?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, he's not on the property."

He held her closely as they flew off into the night sky.

She sighed deeply, resting her head on his shoulder.

Both were scared but only Seto knew why.

He was hiding more from her than she knew and tonight he would pay the price for his lies.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

The only sound made by either was their own steady breathing.

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      After eating dinner Seto and Anzu sat by one of the windows and watched the lights of the city far below them.

She sat contentedly in his arms fearing nothing more than leaving this warm embrace.

There had been much silence between them that day, but she was perfectly happy with that.

As long as she was with him, anything was okay.

Feeling sleepy she turned in his arms and stretched out, laying her head in his lap.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her tenderly before taking her hand.

"Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'll just rest my eyes until we land okay?"

He softly stroked her hair and looked out the window again before radioing to the pilot to land.

"That's fine. Go to sleep, I'll carry you. Goodnight Anzu, I love you."

She smiled and grabbed his tie, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Goodnight Seto."

She gave a contented sigh and couldn't help but fall into a peaceful sleep as he continuously brushed his fingers through her hair.

It wasn't long before they landed right outside his gate and he carefully lifted her into his arms and descended the craft.

Just as he opened the front door he saw a shadow swiftly duck into the trees.

That was the last straw; no one threatened to kill his love, snuck onto his property and got away with it.

Not wanting to disturb her, he set Anzu in their bed and made his way to the phone in the hall.

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Anzu woke to a soft kiss and a sweet scent.

She smiled as she turned in the arms that held her tightly.

She didn't realize that it wasn't Seto's cologne until she heard the strong voice that spoke softly to her.

It was an all too familiar dark purr that had frightened her every time she heard it.

"Wake up my girl, you're coming with me."

Her eyes flew open and she struggled to get free of Malik's grasp.

However all too easily he had her sitting in a position in which she was unable to fight.

He held one arm painfully behind her back as she faced the door, and had a small dagger to her throat.

He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"Scream for him. Go on, he's just down the hall on the phone."

She trembled and for a moment was unable to make a sound.

He pressed the blade to her skin.

"Seto!"

Malik smirked and removed the knife.

He gently kissed her neck as the door flew open and Seto rushed in.

His heart stopped as he saw them.

Tears silently slid down her cheeks as she desperately searched his eyes for any sign of emotion.

Seto's voice sounded on the verge of tears and he used all his energy to keep standing.

"Get away from Anzu!"

His eyes widened as Malik lifted his head to look at Seto.

"No, it's much more fun to watch you squirm."

Seto took a step toward them but Malik put the blade back to her throat.

"What the hell do you want from us?!"

At this Malik smirked.

"I'm using her to get something I want---something you took from me."

Seto stared into Anzu's eyes for a moment and swallowed the lump of tears in his throat.

"I'll give you anything you want, just please let her go."

Malik laughed and stood from the bed pulling her with him.

"It is unfortunate that you don't have it with you currently. As an assurance that I get what I want I will be keeping your beloved Anzu until you are able to attain it. Deny me and be assured that you will never see her alive again."

Seto made a dash for her as Malik placed the dagger in his belt but was too late as he picked her up and ran out onto the balcony.

She struggled to get free of him and reached out to Seto.

"Seto help me!"

Seto ran out onto the balcony as Malik jumped over it, Anzu clinging to him, but all that remained when he looked over the edge was the distant sound of a car.

He stumbled and fell back against the wall, head reeling with all that had happened.

"I swear I'll get you back!"

As he heard the police sirens approaching, his eyes closed and he slid down the wall with a moan.

His last conscious thought was the look or terror in her eyes.                                      

'------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Malik stopped at an old two-story house and carried Anzu inside.

She was absolutely still and never bothered to look around and see where she was.

She had no idea how long they had been driving but it hadn't seemed very far.

He had tied her hands and feet in the car so struggling would only make him angry.

Her voice was a whisper as he set her on the couch in the living room of this strange house.

"What are you going to do to me?"

He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Nothing. As long as Kaiba gives me what I want that is."

She looked away from him, finding anything else to look at and was startled to see a tall figure standing in the corner.

"You want the Senen rod right?"

He chuckled and pulled it up from his belt.

"You mean this little artifact? No, I'm after something your dearest love has been hiding from you."

Her gaze snapped back to his face and her eyes were wide.

"Seto doesn't hide things from me!"

His smile faded and he looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you what it is, but if he doesn't keep things from you---what than was that project he canceled an important meeting to work on? You don't honestly think it was me do you? Oh no my girl, I've been threatening him for weeks."

She blinked back tears.

"He said you threatened me and it didn't have anything to do with him this time."

She trembled under his touch as he held her face in his hand.

" That was a last resort. He never realized who was making the threats. Not until today that is."

Her breath became ragged as he leaned in closer to her.

"I see now that I should have done this sooner. I can understand why he would kill for you. If you were mine I would too."

She closed her eyes.

"Please don't talk like that."

He kissed her lightly, enjoying the sense of fear that emanated from her.

"Like I love you? You're just a pretty face to me my girl. That's all. Now, seeing as how you'll be here for a few days if you promise to behave I'll untie you."

She lowered her head and nodded silently.

He untied the coarse rope around her ankles and wrists and helped her stand.

She looked up as the figure across the room approached them.

Malik pulled a cell phone from his pocket as he let go of her.

"For the moment I'll leave you in the care of my brother. I have a few phone calls to make. In the mean time Rishid will give you a sleeping pill and take you to your room."

Before she could answer he left and Rishid reached out for her.

His deep eyes watched her like a hawk and followed her every move as she stepped back.

Her eyes scanned the room and found an open window.

There was a small chance of escape if she could get past him.

She threw a punch at him but he caught her wrist and shook his head, releasing her as she fell to her knees. 

" I promise no harm will come to you while you sleep. Please come with me and do as Malik wishes."

He reached out his hand and pulled her up as she took it.

He led her down a flight of stairs into the basement.

She choked back tears as he handed her a small white pill and a glass of water.

Before she took it, she looked into his eyes.

"Why?"

He never even blinked as he answered.

"Malik doesn't trust you to sleep. Please take it, it's for your own good as well as mine. I'm not here to hurt you---I'm here to protect you."

She stared at it.

"The drug will prevent me from waking in the middle of the night and escaping."

He nodded and she sighed

'The only thing I fear is the Senen rod. I'll do as he says for now but maybe I can find a way to take it away from him.' 

She swallowed it down.

She spoke more to herself than to him as she laid on the bed in the corner.

"I just hope Seto finds me soon."

Before leaving Rishid glanced back and nodded.

"As do I---my old friend."

'-----------------------------------------------------

    Seto opened his eyes with a moan and looked around.

He was on the couch in his living room with a cold press to his forehead.

He heard Rebecca's voice as he sat up and took the cloth into his hand.

"Mokuba, I think your brother's back with the living."

He tried to look up but the room started spinning and he closed his eyes.

"Anzu---where is Anzu?"

He felt hands push him back down and the cloth come on his head again followed by his brother's voice.

"Calm down Seto. What's going on? The police called me at Rebecca's house."

Seto tried to sit up again but Mokuba kept pushing him down.

"Seto, what's wrong with you?!"

He finally gave up and lay back.

"Anzu---Malik kidnapped Anzu. I have to get her back Mokuba! I can feel---that she's in trouble!"

Mokuba glanced up at Rebecca.

"Go tell that to the inspector guy out in the hall."

Seto blinked his eyes open and staggered to his feet, quickly shaking off his disorientation, and ran to the door.

Mokuba had never in his life seen his brother act like this and it worried him.

He glanced at Rebecca as Seto walked out of the room and out of sight.

She held one hand to her chest while the other crossed over her stomach and the look on her face was a mixture of fear and confusion.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure Seto will handle it."

Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

"I just hope Anzu san is okay. She's told me about Malik---he doesn't sound like a nice person Mokuba. I'm scared for her."

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"If anyone can save her it's my brother. Just as I would die for you, so too would Seto for Anzu. He's only holding back because the cops are here."

He smirked suddenly.

"And as for Anzu san---let's just say that if she really thinks she's in trouble, she'll find a way out."

Rebecca ran her fingers through his long hair and sighed as he kissed her.

He deepened his kiss, unaware of the eyes watching them from the door.

Seto stood there watching them for a moment, not quite knowing what to do.

He simply couldn't yell at them, not after the kisses Mokuba had walked in on a few times.

But at this moment he was very upset and the last thing he needed was to see this display of affection after he had just lost his love.

The sound of his cell phone ringing caught their attention before he had to say anything and Mokuba felt guilty.

He quietly watched, still holding Rebecca, as Seto's face contorted into something close to inhuman and he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a rather large dent.

Rebecca jumped and held closer to Mokuba.

"Yes Seto, you know who it is, don't you. I have a few requests to make."

Malik taunted on the other end.

He'd heard the pound made by Seto's fist when he answered.

"What do you want Malik?! I told you I would give you anything you want! Just give Anzu back to me! I sent you the rod when you asked for it, what more do you want from me?!"

Malik smirked on the other line and walked to the doorway where Anzu was standing against Rishid.

The drug had not completely taken effect yet however she was very tired now and could barely stand on her own feet.

She had laid there for about twenty minutes when he had told her to walk back into the living room.

"I want project number one to be deleted in full and the tablet to be returned to my family home. Did you really think there would be no consequences?"

Seto glared at the phone.

"No. I worked too hard to get it and I'm not letting it go! I'm sorry about everything that happened okay! Just give her back to me!"

Malik was silent, suddenly caught by the look of betrayal in Anzu's eyes.

"Malik? Answer me! I'm not giving up my project!"

She held back a sob as she heard the voice on the other end.

Malik stared into her eyes.

His voice was much calmer as he spoke.

"Perhaps a little chat with your girlfriend before she passes out will change your mind."

Seto's eyes widened.

"What did you do to her?!"

Malik seemed to recover and laughed.

"I'll leave that your imagination---just remember that what you imagine might become real."

She closed her eyes as he rested the phone to her ear.

Rishid held her up and she couldn't even lift her hand to the phone.

"Seto---I'm okay right now but---please just do what he says."

Seto closed his eyes.

"Anzu---you have no idea what I'm doing. I'm so sorry you got caught up in this. Please try to understand that I will come for you. No matter what he tells you Anzu, I love you."

Her voice cracked.

"Seto please! If you love me than nothing should get in the way of that!"

Hearing the sadness in her voice made Malik crack and he took the phone back.

"You sleep on that and we'll talk in the morning."

He then hung up and looked over at Rishid and the now tear streaked Anzu.

"Take her back to bed and come upstairs."

She stared into his eyes and the sadness he saw there made him go weak.

"Malik---I remember when we were friends. Why can't we be friends again? One of my friends would never hurt me this way. Just let me go home."

He closed his eyes and slammed his fist into the wall, making even Rishid jump.

"Take her now!"

Without further word Rishid picked her up and descended the stairs again.

Once out of sight Malik dropped to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

'Why is she affecting me this way?'

He stood and ran up the next flight of stairs and threw himself onto the bed with a sob.

'I'm sorry Anzu I wish it wasn't you---but he has to pay for what he did!' 

'------------------------------------------------------------------

      Seto dropped the phone and fell back into his brother's arms, closing his eyes.

Mokuba solemnly looked up at Rebecca as he sat on the floor.

She glanced into his eyes and nodded, leaving silently.

He sighed, closing his eyes as well and leaned up against the doorframe.

"I think it's time we had a brotherly chat Seto."

Seto never moved or spoke and Mokuba sighed again.

"Don't bother pretending to be asleep Seto, I'm not a little boy---you can't fool me anymore."

Seto opened his eyes just a sliver and stared cold at the ceiling.

"I'm listening Mokuba."

Mokuba sat silently for a moment until one of Seto's hands gripped his.

"I thought you said you loved her."

Seto nodded.

"I do."

Mokuba shook his head and looked down into his brother's face.

"Not with the way you're acting."

Seto glared at him but never moved.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Seto's.

"If it were Rebecca and I in this position---well we just won't ever be in this position. It's because of you that Malik has done this. Can you imagine what you did to his family Seto?"

Seto scowled.

"Nothing undeserved."

Mokuba let out an exasperated breath and looked away.

"Why do you act like you don't care? Let me ask you this---say the table was turned and Malik nearly killed me in order to get a business account. What would you do to get back at him? How far would you go to keep me safe?"

Seto thought about that for a moment.

"I would kill him."

Mokuba looked back and nodded.

"And you don't think he would for Isis? Family bonds like ours are rare Seto but they do exist outside of our little world. You and me have a lot in common right now, but only one thing truly stops me from being you."

Seto sat up and faced him.

"What are you talking about?"

Mokuba looked down as he pulled out a ring box.

"You proposed to your love, and on the same day, without even knowing it, I bought this for Rebecca---it's just a promise ring but it pretty much means the same thing. We're both in love big brother, but I don't let my job get in the way of my love for Rebecca. Tell me Seto---how many times in the last week have you told Anzu that you love her? If you can count than you're a jerk of a fiancée."

Silently he stood and started down the hall to his room, leaving Seto there alone with his thoughts.

Seto too stood but headed to his study.

'All right Malik, you win! Just bring her back to me!'

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Sometime after midnight Rishid walked back up the stairs and found Malik sitting mindlessly at the window.

He never turned as he spoke.

"She asked me to sit with her for a while. Do we have to frighten her? Isn't keeping her here enough?"

Malik never moved.

"Rishid---being a part of my family, Isis's older brother, don't you feel a need to protect her at any cost? What happened to her was partly my fault as well because I agreed to let Kaiba into the tomb. Though I guess I can't blame you---you couldn't know how horrible it was because you weren't there to watch."

Rishid looked down.

"I've spoken to her---she said it was neither his fault nor yours. Malik that tomb has been falling apart since before you were born, it's old."

Malik had tears in his eyes as he turned and stood.

"He screamed at her to get out of his way and the roof collapsed! I watched her blood splatter against the wall! She's lucky to be alive let alone awake! But I didn't move! I could have gotten to her in time but I couldn't move! I watched as my sister was crushed by hundreds of stones---but so did he."

Tears flowed from his eyes and Rishid sighed.

"Malik---what he did was wrong, there is no doubt in my mind about that but---kidnapping Anzu has just made things worse! She's frightened Malik, what if it were Isis in her place?"

Malik seemed to stare at nothing as a realization crossed his face.

It faded quickly and he glared at the floor.

"He continued with his plan even after that. He had no expression on his face Rishid! Nothing! I held my sisters body until we were able to get her to the hospital and he just stood there and stared at us the whole time! Then I heard him whispering to himself. Thank god it wasn't Anzu. That's what he said Rishid! Thank god it wasn't Anzu! Isis might have died but all he cared about was Anzu! He never even told her he was leaving the country! She had no idea what was going on! You call that love?"

Rishid looked into Malik's eyes.

"It's not really about Seto is it? You're angry with Anzu because she chose him over you. Look what you've done to her Malik!"

Malik looked shocked for a moment but shook it away and glared at him.

"He almost killed our sister, what I've done to Anzu is nothing compared to what he did to Isis! I hate him Rishid! I hate him!"

Rishid closed his eyes as Malik threw his arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay Malik---you need some sleep."

Malik just held tighter and Rishid hugged him.

"I just want her to be okay! Doesn't he understand that she's the world to me?! You and Isis are the only family I have and I don't want to give that up because of him!"

As Rishid looked down at Malik the thirteen year old flashed before his eyes.

He'd always been close to him, ever since Malik was born and he'd followed him through hells furry but now it was time to set him in his place.

"Malik---you've gone too far now."

Malik stepped back.

"He'll give it back! And she'll be okay! I---I won't hurt her if he gives it back."

Rishid held him at arms length, trying to be patient and looked into his eyes.

"And what are you going to do to her if he doesn't?"

Malik closed his eyes, casting his head down.

His tone was very calm.

"That all depends on whether or not Isis lives."

He looked up at Rishid, his eyes lifeless and pushed him away.

"If Isis dies I will kill Anzu! If I must wander this earth without my sister, than so shall he without Anzu!"

Rishid sighed and closed his eyes.

Everything was going fine before this.

Before Seto Kaiba walked into their lives.

Malik turned and without further word headed back up the stares.

'He's been tainted with the ancient power again. I have to put an end to this; I've helped him far too much already. Now I fear he may be falling in love with her.' 

He picked up Malik's cell phone off the couch.

"Meet me out side your gate in an hour if you want your girlfriend back."

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

        Anzu found herself laying in a four-poster bed with black silk sheets.

Torches lit the sandstone walls and checkerboard marble floor.

Bewilderment turned into fear as Malik moved out of the shadows and sat next to her.

She stared into his eyes.

"What's going on?"

He leaned closer to her.

"You're in my room in Egypt---but you're also dreaming, so am I."

She found herself completely unable to move as he softly brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"You---entered my mind? Why bring me here?"

He smiled softly and took her hand.

"Which would frighten you more, to wake up in my bed, or in my arms? As soon as I allow you to move we'll go anywhere you want."

She closed her eyes, letting her breath out slowly.

"I want to go home."

He sighed.

"I just have to prove something to myself Anzu, let me do that. Where do you want to go?"

She refused to look at him and spoke softly.

"Anywhere but here."

He gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Very well."

She suddenly was able to move and as she stood the room around them vanished and they were falling through darkness.

Dusty lights appeared around them and Anzu suddenly realized this dreamscape was not on earth.

They fell through thousands of stars.

She watched in amazement as he slowed and stepped onto nothing, yet ripples formed under his feet as he stopped, making half of this beautiful setting quiver like it was a reflection in water.

He reached out and gently took her hand, pulling her down to him and she felt solid ground beneath her feet.

He smiled softly and bowed to her, kissing her hand.

"Anzu---make me happy, just for tonight. Dance with me."

She gave him a cautious look.

"I'm not turning my back on Seto."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm not asking you to."

He held her in a waltz and an odd song she'd never heard before began to play.

As they danced, their steps made ripples and streaks of light fell upon them, making everything below them a glittering heaven and crowning each of them with glittering stardust.

She looked into his eyes.

"What are you trying to prove to yourself by dancing with me?"

He closed his eyes and smiled softly.

" That I'm not still in love with you."

She looked confused but before she could speak, he answered her.

"You said yourself that you remember when we were friends. I had such a crush on you then."

She smiled slightly.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why wait all this time to find out?"

He stopped and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Even with my current freedom you'd never be happy with me."

She stared into his eyes for a moment.

"What will you do if you find out you are in love with me?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing---I can't do anything about it now. When this is all over I'll go home and look for someone there."

She stepped away from him and watched the ripples her feet made.

"And when is all of this going to be over? Couldn't you have found another way about this?"

He grew angry and shook his head.

"No! I don't want you to be involved in this, but I had no other choice! For weeks I threatened to tell you everything, I watched you when you were out, I followed you everywhere, waiting for the right time to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to it. Finally I realized the only way he would listen to me was if I stole the closest thing to his heart."

She shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong. The closest thing to his heart is his brother, and you know that. What did he do Malik? I don't understand what is happening. I don't want to believe that you would do this to me for no real reason."

He clutched his head, dropping to one knee as he thought back on that horrible day.

She spun around as a rumble was heard in the distance.

Suddenly they were closed into a tomb with hieroglyphs of Seto on the walls.

She turned back and screamed as she found Malik right in front of her.

He covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

She was about to ask him what was going on when she heard voices just outside of it.

The door opened and Seto walked in, followed by Malik and Isis.

Seto seemed oblivious to the glare he was getting from Isis.

He turned back to them and smiled.

"So this was my tomb? It is as I expected it to be."

Anzu watched this scene play out and felt hurt that he had really lied to her.

Then something happened too fast to quite understand but she spotted something Malik hadn't.

A pebble fell in front of Seto just as he turned to ask Isis a question about an engraving.

He looked up at the ceiling for a second before his eyes fixed on her.

"Get out of the way!"

But before she was able to take a single step, a part of the roof began to collapse and a large stone hit her in the head.

Both Seto and Malik were too stunned and horrified to move as the stones fell onto her.

Anzu closed her eyes, feeling sick and at this point was glad for the strong arm holding her against him or she probably wouldn't be able to stand at all.

"Malik, I want to go now."

He didn't answer, just closed his eyes.

She stepped back and leaned against the wall, accidentally catching a glimpse of the scene still playing out around them.

Then she heard the words Seto kept muttering over and over as Malik held his sister.

"Thank got it wasn't Anzu."

She slowly slid down the wall, completely understanding why Malik was so angry with Seto, and closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore.

"Malik wake me up! I want to wake up now!"

The tomb faded back into the stars and she looked up at him.

He stood there still staring in front of him; arms draped to the side and eyes as lifeless the dead.

She stood and shook him.

"Malik!"

He blinked suddenly and gave her such a look that she backed away from him.

He shook his head and turned, disappearing as he walked away.

She felt herself falling and closed her eyes.

Instead of falling through the darkness again, she fell back.

She held her breath as she sank underwater.

She feared she might die in her sleep as she fell head first towards the bottom of this great sea, but when she opened her eyes she realized there was no bottom, only another surface that she broke through with a gasp for air.

She lay there floating for a moment before she felt the soft bed below her.

It was only then that she realized she was awake again.

She caught her breath, staring around the room for a moment to make sure he wasn't with her, and fell back asleep.

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Seto leaned against the gate, waiting for Rishid and it was nearing three.

Finally he saw a lone figure walking down the street.

Rishid spoke quietly as he beckoned Seto to follow him back up the road.

"Follow me, I will take you to where she is being kept."

Seto walked silently for a moment.

He glanced up at the stars and took a deep breath.

"Is she really okay?"

He nodded slightly.

"A little scared but unharmed and Malik swears to keep it that was as long as Isis lives and Kaiba---I pray for your sake that she does because not even I could hold him back if that happened."

Seto looked down with a heavy sigh.

"It's not like that, I didn't do anything wrong. I tried to warn her to move but she never had time!"

Rishid stopped and stared at him but then looked aside.

"There is one thing you did wrong Kaiba, and you're coming to help me fix it."

Seto gave him an odd look but Rishid continued, almost reading his mind.

"You gave the Rod back to Malik, that was your first mistake. Then you broke your word not to remove anything from your tomb. Then you ignored his threats to tell Anzu about what was going on behind her back."

Seto glared at him.

"I thought the evil spirit was banished."

Rishid nodded.

"That spirit had nothing to do with the rod, it wasn't like the pharaoh. But it does have power and that power has consumed my brothers thoughts and mind until he acts immature, makes threats against us if he doesn't get his way, hurts people. Six years we had peace, and then you screwed it up!"

He began walking again and Seto followed in silence.

After half an hour of silence Seto spoke quietly.

"How is she?"

Rishid stopped but did not turn.

"Teetering on the brink existence. She's been asleep on and off for two weeks. Doctors don't expect her to hold on much longer. The only thing keeping her in this world is the fear of leaving us."

Rishid closed his eyes.

_ He sat beside her in the hospital, watching over her intently the way she had him six years before. She woke and looked around, smiling weakly when she saw Rishid. He smiled back at her and took her hand. "Do you feel any better?" She nodded slightly. "Where is Malik?" He sighed and looked down. "In Japan---I'm supposed to meet him there in a few days." She looked sad suddenly and squeezed his hand.  "Take it away from him Rishid---I let him have it and I shouldn't have. I knew what it would do to him." He looked into her eyes and nodded. "Isis, I have to leave now but I just want you to know that I love you, and I'll protect our brother if you---" He couldn't bring himself to finish. "If it is my choice, I will not die. I can't leave you two here alone." He stood but never released her hand. "I don't want you to leave but if you have to, I'm telling you that we will be okay. Goodbye for now." She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and left, closing the door behind him. _

"Her condition has gotten worse since I saw her last. I want her to live but she's had sixteen operations and by some work of magic, a successful organ transplant. They don't know how she managed to survive any of it."

Rishid turned back to Seto and was shocked to see him on his knees in tears.

" So you do care about someone other than yourself. I just keep hoping that maybe if he's normal again he'll wake up and realize what he's doing is wrong. I've stood by him too long, he has to see the truth."

Seto looked up at him, brushing away his tears.

"And how do you think I can get it away from him?"

Rishid looked down and shook his head.

"I don't know."

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Anzu woke suddenly, feeling a presence in the room and found Malik standing over her.

He spoke quietly as he stretched out his hand to her.

"Come with me."

The look in his eyes calmed her for a strange reason and she somehow knew he was letting her go.

She stood as she took his hand and followed him back up the stairs and into the living room.

He looked into her eyes and gently lifted her chin.

"I'm taking you back to him. Rishid has informed me that the tablet he stole from us has been returned, I should get it when I go back."

She nodded silently and he started to walk away but she stopped him.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

He turned back to her; his head tilted to the left and shook his head as he looked her over.

He took a step closer to her and let out a shallow breath.

He bent to kiss her but she put her hand up.

"Why did you kiss me before?"

He smirked and stood back, crossing his arms.

"What, that little display in your room? That was just to tick him off."

He softened and looked down.

"And I don't know why I kissed you here."

He suddenly smirked again and took her tightly into his arms.

" I did rather enjoy your fear though my girl---so much more attractive when you tremble like that."

She took a shuddering breath, heart racing and closed her eyes.

He leaned just inches from her lips.

He could feel her shaking.

He took her face into his hand but for some reason couldn't bring himself to kiss her.

She pushed against his chest to make him back away but he only held tighter.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she head Seto's voice.

He and Rishid had just walked in.

"Let go of her!"

He moved so quickly that she hadn't known how it had happened but he spun her around so that he stood behind her and held the dagger to her throat again.

"What do you think you're doing here?!"

Seto took a step towards them but he pointed the tip of the blade at her throat.

"You make one more move and you'll be receiving a dead body!"

Anzu spoke quietly, refusing to open her eyes.

"Malik don't do this to me, please don't do this."

Seto stood absolutely still.

"Give me Anzu and the rod, and I promise I won't press charges."

Malik shook his head and started to speak when Anzu did.

"Malik---give him the rod."

He laughed and kissed her head before speaking.

"I bet you wish I was in love with you _now _don't you? Oh yes, you want to talk me down but it's not going to happen."

Rishid took a step but Malik shook his head.

"That goes for you too traitor!"

He stopped and glanced at Anzu.

"I didn't betray you Malik, I'm helping you! Do you have any idea what Isis is going through right now? She wants to see her brother, possibly before she dies but all you're concerned about is that rod and exacting undue revenge on an innocent woman!"

Malik lowered the knife and turned her to face him.

He spoke soothingly to her.

"Do you think he should feel guilt for my sisters health?"

She looked into his eyes.

"He didn't do anything wrong Malik---he tried to warn her before the ceiling collapsed! Please Malik, just let me go to him. Give me the rod and let me go. Please listen to me; it's making you crazy. You're acting like you did before and that scares me."

He let go of her and she continued to look into his eyes as he pulled it from his belt.

She slowly reached her hand out to him.

"Please Malik---everything will be alright if you just walk away."

He watched it gleam for a moment and sighed, handing it to her.

She stood there silently until he turned away.

"Go---I have what I want and now I just need to see my sister."

Seto pulled out his cell phone to dial the police but she took it from him and hung it up.

"We'll never see him again---please let him go."

Seto stared down at her.

"But he---"

She nodded.

"I know---those wounds will heal. Isis may not. Please let him go to her. I wouldn't keep you from Mokuba."

Seto sighed and took the cell phone back and replaced it in the pocket he'd retrieved it from.

She turned back to look at Malik.

"Please call me and tell me how she is."

He nodded slowly and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Anzu! I'm sorry for everything! I really didn't want to involve you but I didn't think there was any other way!"

Anzu smiled softly.

"It's okay---I forgive you."

Seto wrapped his arms tightly around her and started to walk with her out the door.

She stopped as Malik spoke again.

"Anzu---I haven't made my decision yet."

She stepped out of Seto's arms and walked back to him.

"Malik, you don't love me."

He stood and kissed her with fire, taking her breath away.

Seto pulled her away and she fell into his arms.

Malik smirked and looked at the shocked Seto who was fanning her.

He looked up with a growl as Malik spoke.

"When she wakes up, tell her I decided I wasn't in love with her after all."

And before Seto could blink, he and Rishid were gone into smoke.

'------------------------------------------------------

   Anzu found herself in Seto's arms when she woke early that morning.

He had fallen asleep sitting with her on the couch.

The phone ringing startled her and Seto woke with a start and grabbed it.

" Hello."

He smiled softly at the voice on the other end.

"My brother wants you and Anzu to know that he is truly sorry for the pain he put you through and I've been informed that my old friend wants to know how I am. May I speak with her please?"

He gave a sigh of relief and handed her the phone.

"Hello."

Isis smiled for a moment before speaking.

"The doctors expect me to make a full recovery. I'd like to thank you Anzu---without Malik I'm not sure I would have made it. I hope my brother has learned the true meaning of compassion from you."

Anzu smiled brightly.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. I would have come visited you sooner if I had known."

Isis smiled happily on the other line.

"Do come visit me soon my friend. Goodbye."

Anzu said goodbye and hung up.

She laid her head on Seto's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Promise me something---don't keep things from me anymore. It makes me wonder if you really love me."

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Anzu Mazaki---I love you and that will never change. I'm going to stop letting my work come between us and I tell you I love you far to little. Marry me."

She smiled softly as she looked down at the sparkling diamond ring on her finger.

"I already told you yes."

He shook his head.

" I mean right now. Let's go right now. We can have a ceremony with our friends later. All we need now is each other and a witness."

He paused as he looked up at the door with a smirk.

"And I believe our witnesses are standing right outside that door. Mokuba, Rebecca---come on, I know you two are right there I can see your shadows."

They came into the room and Mokuba smirked.

"There's a judge in town who will sign the license and I've got the limousine on the phone."

Seto rolled his eyes and smiled as he and Anzu stood.

Anzu and Rebecca left but Seto stopped Mokuba.

"Hey, I want to thank you for your advice. It's kind of scary that you're wiser about love than I am."

Mokuba smirked and patted his big brother on the shoulder.

" You'll get the hang of it big brother, just remember, I love you---repeat after me, I love you."

Seto laughed and hugged him.

"Yes Mokuba, I do love you."

Mokuba sighed and rolled his eyes as they walked out.

"You don't need to tell me Seto---even if we fight I know you'll always be there for me when I need you most but you need to tell her."

He smirked.

"Besides, I worked hard to get you to admit you love her, I don't want to lose my investment."

Seto chuckled and shook his head.

"And I'll always be grateful for that but I have just one question."

Mokuba looked up.

"And what's that?"

Seto grinned.

"When are you going to give your promise ring to Rebecca?"

Mokuba shook his head with concern.

"I want the night to be special but I can't think of anything."

Seto gave him a know it all look.

"How about a candlelit table on the roof of your favorite nightclub---"

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"But no more stealing ideas from me!"

Seto nodded and caught up to Anzu while Rebecca sunk behind, walking next to Mokuba.

Anzu sighed happily as Seto wrapped his arm around her waist while they walked.

"Anzu---"

She looked up at him with a warm smile.

"Yes Seto?"

He only stopped and kissed her before looking into her eyes.

"I love you."

She kissed him back.

"I love you too Seto."

The end---

Hehehehehehe! Okay so what did you think? Not bad for a one shot. I know Malik is acting out of character but---well---um---you see it's like this---my next fic may be a strange one that's all I'm saying! Ja! And please review.

                                                                                                      


End file.
